


Stop it

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Sleep Deprivation, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>105 hours.</p>
<p>Tony presses a sharp piece of metal to his wrist and squirms, fights to stay awake as he manages to bring his hand down on the screen in front of him. There's blood, blood on the armor he's upgrading, blood on his shirt and blood on the floor but he doesn't care.<br/>With a small cry, he slams his head down on the table. <br/>Stupid, stupid.</p>
<p>(Tony nearly kills himself while upgrading his armor and 'coping' with himself. Avengers find him after multiple attempts of getting into his lab and chaos.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop it

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THIS IS DARK

105 hours.

Tony presses a sharp piece of metal to his wrist and squirms, fights to stay awake as he manages to bring his hand down on the screen in front of him. There's blood, blood on the armor he's upgrading, blood on his shirt and blood on the floor but he doesn't care.  
With a small cry, he slams his head down on the table.   
Stupid, stupid.

He lets out a noise and tugs at his hair and tries to focus, reads the blurry words on the screen. He yells in agony at JARVIS to shut the hell up when he tries to activate a protocol, ignores the tears and bile and screws two broken pieces of armor together. He burns himself with the torch and sobs, presses it to the seams and molds the metal together.   
He punches the lab table and kicks at nothing, screams at nothing and draws more blood.

106 hours.

Useless.

He vaguely hears yells and shouts of desperation at the door and he slams his head onto the desk again, cuts himself on the forehead with a cutting knife, brings a small wire and tries to attach it to the main power source, throws it and cries in frustration when his shaking hands fail to do so.  
He screams and screams. He needs to finish, finish, finish-

The yells get louder at the door.

Tony's left eye gets coated with blood but he ignores it, presses the repulsors as he swallows dry, and his hands burn. He doesn't care, _doesn't care-_

The door cracks a little bit.

107 hours.

He's almost done, he feels his legs giving out and his body hits the floor, in a pool of red, red liquid and ew, ew, ew, what is that? He curls up and hugs his bleeding wrist to his chest, and the arc reactor his more purple than blue now, splashes of red on it and it's almost pretty.

He doesn't know how long he stays like that.  
Then the door breaks open, and he drowns out the horrified screeches and screams with his own heartbeat.  
Which is slow and calming.

108 hours.

-

Bucky's screaming in horror as he runs to Tony's limp body in a pool of his own blood.

"Call the ambulance!" He hears Steve yell, his voice shaking, and Bucky looks around and about because he doesn't know what to do. "JARVIS?" He calls out, and crackling and the noise of static answers him.  
Fuck.

Clint stands in front of him, eyes wide with shock and even Natasha gasps at the gruesome sight. "Go call Mrs. Potts and Rhodes," Bucky says, remembering the names, "Hurry!" And Natasha's hauling Clint to the door.

He presses his flesh hand to Tony's forehead, disgusted at the wetness and finds his wrist. Tony looks terrifyingly dead, pale and waxy, not too warm, blood everywhere. His breathing is hardly detectable, heart beat faint and _what the hell has been happening?_

"Steve?" Bucky shouts, refusing to look away from Tony, "His heart beat is growin' weaker, the hell do I do?" Steve says something about the paramedics arriving in a few minutes, and he's suddenly running out of the room with a surprised exclamation leaving Bucky alone.

"Tony, darlin', you alive?" He finds himself asking, voice cracking, "Tony?" The man laying on the floor draws out a long, breathy, and raspy gasp, heaving his chest, and Bucky's panic starts to rise even faster. "Honey, stay with me. Tony, please, stay awake, you need to." Tony reacts a little, fingers twitching and head jerking. Bucky pushes Tony's hair back with sticky hands and doesn't care about the blood that comes along with the smoothing. His hands are now shaking harder than he's ever seen them shake, and-

"Out of the way!"

Thank God, Bucky moves away but not too far, helping the paramedics haul Tony's body onto a wheeled bed. Bucky runs with them, Steve right behind him.

What the hell happened back there?


End file.
